MLP: El Imperio Oscuro (Incompleto)
by Drarkusss0
Summary: En esta historia se puede sentir el dolor y sufrimiento de estos Ponys por culpa de este malvado dictador y sus complices. Pero todo esta apunto de cambiar cuando un extraño Unicornio aparece. Podra el salvarlos de esta dictadura? Podra recuperar lo que les quitaron?


La historia aun no esta terminada, aun sigo escribiendola y tardo unos dias en pasarla a computadora.  
Aqui mas o menos esta a la mitad, pero en la version final puede que haya pequeños cambios, ya sean porque falto explicar algo, que algo este de mas, o cosas asi, pero en si la historia no cambiara mucho.

Disfruten :3

* * *

"Hace mucho que no veo el sol o la luna.  
A pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fui feliz, la última vez que fui libre"  
"Apenas puedo recordar cómo eran nuestras vidas antes de que este dictador apareciera; nadie sabe mucho de él, solo que llego un día de la nada con muchos otros Ponys, y que llego para quedarse, para arrebatarnos nuestra libertad."

Todos estaban escondidos en sus hogares, callejones o cualquier otro lugar donde nadie los pueda ver.  
Había un grupo de Ponys escondidos en una casa, entre ellos había Ponys, Unicornios y Pegasos. Había una Unicornio llamada Prettyquen y su amiga Siss que era pegaso, y ambas siempre se cuidaban una a la otra, nunca dejaban a su amiga sola.

De repente llegaron unos Ponys grandes de color blanco con unos trajes negros, llegaron y tocaron la puerta muy fuerte varias veces, hasta que una Pony adulta abrió la puerta, ella estaba asustada porque no era normal que estos Ponys aparecieran por ahí, se supone que siempre estaban en un edificio donde estaba el dictador, uno de los Ponys blancos dijo muy seriamente – Estamos a punto de probar un nuevo artefacto que puede ser dañino, así que se nos ordenó venir por todos en la ciudad y llevarlos a un lugar donde puedan estar a salvo mientras se hace esto – la pony no supo que decir y se quedó viendo a los Ponys, el otro dijo – Por favor dígales a todos aquí que vengan con nosotros – y después de esto los Ponys se alejaron y ella les dijo esto a todos en la casa.

Mientras todos se levantaban y salían, Siss le dijo a Prettyquen – Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto - - Lo sé, yo igual pero no podemos hacer nada, además si nos quedamos aquí nos pueden pasar cosas malas, ya los escuchaste – contesto Prettyquen.

Cuando salieron vieron a varios de esos Ponys blancos por todas partes y a muchos ciudadanos rodeados por estos Ponys. Ellas se quedaron sorprendidas – Nunca había visto a tantos Ponys de ellos – susurro Siss – Oigan ustedes dos, vengan aquí! – les grito uno de estos Ponys. Ellas, asustadas y confundidas, se unieron lentamente al grupo. – Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ahora que quieren que hagamos? – pregunto Siss molesta. De repente llegaron otros diez de estos Ponys y dijeron – Ya revisamos toda la ciudad, ya no queda nadie – – bien, entonces podemos empezar con la segunda fase – respondió otro Pony y este se acercó al grupo y dijo – Ahora que los tenemos a todos los llevaremos a un lugar seguro, y antes de que pregunten cualquier cosa déjenme decirles que solo seguimos ordenes, se nos ordenó protegerlos y no estamos autorizados para responder preguntas, dicho esto podemos proseguir. – Los Ponys empezaron a moverse, nadie sabía a donde iban, muchos estaban preocupados, o asustados, pero nadie podía hacer nada más que seguirlos.

Durante el camino Siss y Prettyquen comenzaron a hablar y Siss preguntó – No se te hace raro esto? –  
– A que te refieres? – pregunto Prettyquen y Siss dijo – Bueno, llego este dictador y todas nuestras vidas cambiaron para mal y no entiendo porque ahora nos quiere proteger – Prettyquen volteo hacia adelante con la frente en alto diciendo – Debe de haber una razón – suspiro y completo la frase diciendo – Y no creo que sea buena –.

Paso un tiempo mientras seguían caminando, estaban subiendo una montaña y todos ya estaban desesperados, pero su destino estaba justo enfrente de esta montaña. Mientras subían un Pegaso salió volando diciendo – Ya no lo soporto más, me voy de aquí! – Muchos de los Ponys blancos se alarmaron, pero uno de ellos les dijo – Déjenlo ir, de todos modos no sobrevivirá – Muchos Ponys se quedaron sorprendidos y querían irse también, pero no lo hicieron y siguieron su camino.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de la montaña podían ver algo así como una fortaleza, pero con mucha seguridad, tanta que parecía una prisión. Todos se detuvieron por un momento, Siss se quedó mirando el escenario y dijo – Lo sabía! Nos van a encerrar, no faltaba mucho para que nos quitaran la poca libertad que nos quedaba –. Después de un momento empezaron a avanzar dentro de esta fortaleza. Cuando estaban cerca del cerco Prettyquen vio que había unos Ponys en unas torres vigilando todo alrededor y de repente se abrió una puerta y mientras se abría salían unos Pegasos del castillo, ellos se pusieron alrededor de todos, para que no escaparan, y después salió un Pegasos más grande que el resto, con un color café y unas gafas negras, se acercó al enorme grupo de Ponys y les dijo  
– Bienvenidos, aquí es donde se refugiaran por unos días mientras hacemos nuestras cosas, espero que no haya faltado nadie – y mientras decía esto último se quedó mirando a uno de los Ponys blancos, este se puso nervioso pero no dijo nada, y el pegaso completo – Por favor entren, no queremos perder más tiempo – y todos empezaron a entrar.

Cuando estaban dentro pudieron ver que había muchos más guardias dentro, el grupo estaba rodeado por Ponys guardias mientras seguían a este Pegaso. De repente el Pegaso dijo – Bien, déjenlos en este cuarto, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer –. Estaban llevando al grupo de Ponys a un cuarto muy cerrado, sin ventanas y muy oscuro – Así que aquí es donde nos encerraran – dijo Siss – Al menos podremos estar juntas y cuidarnos – respondió Prettyquen. Los Ponys empezaron a entrar, pero no cabían todos y los Ponys guardias separaron al grupo en dos, donde los pondrían en otros cuartos. Prettyquen y Siss se preocuparon y los Ponys guardias acorralaron a dos grupos separando estas dos amigas – Prettyquen! – – Siss! – gritaron las amigas mientras eran separadas. Siss intento salir del grupo para ir con su amiga, pero llegaron los Pegasos guardias con un arma y electrocutaron a Siss dejándola inconsciente – Siss! – grito Prettyquen aterrada mientras los Pegasos guardias se la llevaban junto con los otros.

Después de un rato Siss despertó algo adolorida, le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie, así que se quedó recostada mirando alrededor; lo único que podía ver era a muchos Ponys, unos golpeando la puerta desesperados por salir y otros llorando.  
Mientas Prettyquen estaba pegada a la puerta llorando por su amiga, de repente llego un Pony anciano con ella, puso su par en su hombro y le dijo – Tranquila cariño, seguro que tu amiga está bien, porque no nos acompañas? – Prettyquen se quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos y acepto, era un grupo pequeño que estaba platicando y recordando buenos momentos antes de la llegada del dictador.

Pasó un tiempo y ya era tarde. Todos estaban dormidos o descansando cuando de repente se oyó una explosión a lo lejos. Todos se levantaron preocupados y en una pared se vio una proyección; era el dictador que tenía un mensaje para ellos. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y pusieron atención a la proyección. El dictador dijo:

– Queridos ciudadanos de esta ciudad.  
Durante mucho tiempo nuestra sociedad se ha hecho responsable de muchos desastres.. guerras.. disturbios.. ha tolerado esta escorio y ha limpiado gentilmente el desastre..  
pero ya no más.  
Todos ustedes han sido una consecuencia de una enfermedad conocida como libertad, y llego el momento de quitárselas. Apartar de ahora se les arrebatara su libertad y todo lo que aprecien en esta vida, porque es su individualidad lo que los ha llevado a su destrucción.  
La vida que han vivíos hasta ahora no será nada más que un recuerdo.  
Entiendan que esto es por la supervivencia de la especie  
Esto es por el bien de nosotros  
Este.. es solo el principio –.

Después de esto se cortó el mensaje y solo se escucharon risas atreves de esas metálicas paredes seguido de gritos de terror de los Ponys atrapados.

Muchos Ponys, Pegasos y Unicornios empezaron a golpear todas las paredes en intento desesperado por salir y de repente los Ponys blancos volvieron y abrieron las puertas, y justo cuando empezaron a abrirse todos salieron corriendo, golpeando los Ponys blancos.

De repente salió un unicornio extraño verde que lanzo un hechizo creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de los Ponys. Todos estaban golpeando el campo de fuerza, todos menos Prettyquen y Siss, que estaban buscándose entre sí.  
Después llego el dictador junto con varios Pegasos guardias – Bien, quería protegerlos pero ahora veo que no quieren mi ayuda – dijo el dictador – No queremos nada de ti! – grito uno de los Ponys, el unicornio se molestó y le lanzo un rayo, lo daño tanto que callo desmayado. – Cálmate Zet, no hay necesidad de usar tu magia ahora – le dijo el dictador – No me digas que hacer Vossler – le contesto con una voz que parecía lastimada. – Te he dicho que no debes llamarme por mi nombre, debes dirigirte hacia mí como Dictador – le contesto molesto y Zet solo lo miro con ira. – No necesitamos nada de ti, así que déjanos ir! – grito Siss muy enojada y Prettyquen dijo – Cálmate Siss, no quiero que te lastimen – con una voz baja.  
– Bien – dijo el dictador – Pueden irse, pero aun así seguirán obedeciendo, no tienen a donde correr – completo, salieron otros guardias y acompañaron a los Ponys a la salida.

Ya afuera varios Ponys corrieron y uno de los guardias les dijo a los que seguían ahí – Ya que no necesitan nuestra ayuda no se molesten en volver, si los vemos cerca de aquí atacaremos –, cerraron las puertas mientras los guardias volvían a sus posiciones.

Prettyquen y Siss se alejaron y volvieron a su ciudad, cuando iban bajando la montaña notaron que todos los arboles estaban sin hojas, no había césped, y vieron un esqueleto de un Pegaso cerca, – Ese no es el Pegaso que escapo? – pregunto Prettyquen asustada, Siss no supo que pensar y solo dijo – Vamos, tener que volver –. Mientras, el dictador le dijo a Zet que lanzara n hechizo que haga que los Ponys no puedan abandonar la ciudad, así como un campo de fuerza invisible alrededor de la ciudad solo para los Ponys de ahí, de esa forma no podrán huir.

Cuando estas Ponys llegaron a la ciudad se sorprendieron quedándose paralizadas por el miedo, toda la ciudad estaba destruida con unas nubes grises gigantes, todo se miraba gris.  
– Que es lo que paso aquí? – pregunto Siss y Prettyquen dijo – Espera, cando estábamos encerradas no escuchaste una explosión? – – Si – respondió Siss triste, después se quedó callada y dijo – supongo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí – Prettyquen confundida dijo – Espera, dices irnos de la ciudad? alejarnos de nuestros hogar? – Siss miro hacia abajo y cerrando los ojos respondió – Esto ya no es un hogar – Prettyquen solo la miro y agachando la cabeza pregunto – Y a dónde iremos? – Siss, sin abrir los ojos, dijo – No lo sé, solo quiero irme de aquí – Prettyquen solo la miro y noto que Siss tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, Siss quería llorar pero se aguantaba las lágrimas, o alumnos lo intentaba. Prettyquen no podía verla llorar, así que la abrazo y le dijo – Descuida, encontraremos un mejor hogar y recuperaremos nuestras vidas –.

Las Ponys se dirigían a las afueras de la ciudad y Prettyquen se detuvo y dijo – Espera, si vamos a irnos, me gustaría alumnos despedirme – – No creo que sea una buena idea, lo que queremos es irnos sin que nadie se dé cuenta, lo último que queremos es que todos se enteren y que la noticia le llegue al dictador – dijo Siss y Prettyquen le respondió – Lo sé, pero solo se lo diré a poca gente cercana a mí, y guardaran el secreto – Siss no estaba segura de esto, pero dijo que estaba bien, así que regresaron a la ciudad, pero mientras volvían vieron a un grupo de Ponys corriendo desesperadamente hacia afuera de la ciudad – A donde crees que van? – dijo Siss – No lo sé – respondió Prettyquen sin apartar la vista del grupo de Ponys.  
Los Ponys corrían a gran velocidad cuando de repente se estrellaron en lo que parecía una pared invisible. Estos Ponys se levantaron y empezaron a golpear este campo de fuerza, pero no lograron nada. Prettyquen y Siss se acercaron y preguntaron – Que sucede? – – Parece que estamos atrapados, queríamos salir pero nos golpeamos en lo que parece un campo de fuerza – respondió uno de los Ponys – Entonces.. estamos atrapados? – pregunto Siss y miro a Prettyquen – Esto no puede estar pasando – dijo Prettyquen mientras empezó a llorar. Los Ponys se voltearon y siguieron golpeando, y Siss abrazo a Prettyquen y le dijo – Vamos, está empezando a hacer frio – y empezaron a volver a s hogar.

Cuando estaban volviendo vieron que había de estos Ponys blancos que estaban donde el dictador. – No puede ser, que es lo que quieren ahora? – dijo Siss molesta. De repente se abrió una puerta y un Pony les susurro – rápido, entren aquí – las dos entraron y Siss dijo con uno tono alto – Que está pasando aquí? Que hacen ellos aquí? – –Shh– dijo la Pony mirando por la ventana y después completo – No hagan ruido – Prettyquen y Siss se miraron confundidas. – Hace rato mire que los Ponys se estaban llevando a todos los que estuvieran afuera – – Por qué se los estarían llevando? – pregunto Prettyquen – No les basto con quitarnos todo? – dijo Siss aun con un todo alto. Prettyquen miro por la ventana y pregunto – Tienen un lugar para esconderse cuando los Ponys vienen? – – Emm.. no, porque? – dijo la Pony y Prettyquen contesto – Porque vienen hacia acá – venían 6 Ponys blancos formados, pero no entraron, solo pasaron por ahí, pero Siss, enojada, dijo – Se acabó, no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida encerrada obedeciendo y ocultándome sin luchar! – Siss se dirigía hacia afuera, pero Prettyquen la detuvo y le dijo – Espera Siss, por favor, no hagas esto, no me dejes – lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos. Siss no dijo nada, ni siquiera volteo y salió. Siss salió a gran velocidad y golpeo a uno de los Ponys tirándolo, otros 2 Ponys la detuvieron agarrándola de las patas delanteras, de forma que no pueda moverse, otros dos Ponys e acercaron con unos aparatos eléctricos y la electrocutaron. Siss gritaba de dolor y cuando callo desmayada, Prettyquen, mirando por la ventana, gritaba y lloraba – Noo! – corrió para intentar ayudarla, pero la otra Pony la detuvo, Prettyquen, en el suelo, empezó a llorar mientras decía – Siss.. – con un tono bajo.

Pasaron 3 días, y en ese tiempo todo cambio, antes por lo menos podían salir y ahora, toda la ciudad estaba vigilada por los grupos de Ponys blancos y cada vez que miraban a alguien fuera lo atacaban y se los llevaban, nadie sabía a donde, pero creían que era con el dictador.

Todos los Ponys estaban en casas, sin salir, todos callados y sin esperanza. De repente la televisión se encendió y había un mensaje del dictador

– Fueron advertidos, no quería llegar a esto, pero como digieren que no querían mi ayuda no pedo ayudarlos. No pudieron ver que yo solo quería ayudarlos, quería corregir cosas que estaban mal, pero ahora que llega.. –

Cuando de repente Prettyquen lanzo una piedra a la televisión rompiéndola. – En la oscuridad más profunda, la más pequeña luz es mucho más brillante – dijo Prettyquen en voz baja mientras su cuerno hacia una pequeña luz. Los unicornios comenzaron a hacer lo mismo hasta que todos los unicornios que estaban en la ciudad tenían la luz en su cuerno.

De repente, afuera de la ciudad, venia n unicornio encapuchado, entro a la ciudad y un grupo de Ponys blancos fueron hacia el – Alto ahí! Nadie puede entrar o salir de aquí, si no retrocedes atacaremos! – dijo uno de los Ponys blancos, pero este unicornio sonrió, pero no se detuvo.  
– Ataquen! – grito un Pony blanco, los seis Ponys corriendo hacia él y el unicornio les lanzo un rayo que los golpeo tirándolos, el unicornio avanzo y puso su pata delantera en la cabeza de uno de los Ponys  
– Que es lo que pasa? – pregunto el unicornio, el Pony dijo – No.. no estamos autorizados para hablar – el unicornio quito su pata de su cabeza y los saco de la ciudad con magia y siguió avanzando.

Cuando llego a la ciudad se detuvo y miro que todo estaba vacío, no había nadie afuera, siguió avanzando mientras decía – Acaso llegue a una ciudad abandonada? – de repente se escuchó un grito y el Unicornio corrió hacia donde el grito. Había una pegaso que estaba siendo atacada por los Ponys, la pegaso intentaba escapar pero la tenían sujeta de las alas – Déjenla ir! – grito el Unicornio, los Ponys lo miraron y tres de ellos corrieron hacia él, no de ellos se aventó, pero el unicornio lo esquivo y lo uso como rehén, su cuerno empezó a brillar, como si estuviese cargando un ataque, los otros 2 Ponys se detuvieron y el Unicornio dijo – váyanse a ataco – los Ponys retrocedieron y escaparon, pero cuando miro ya se habían llevado a la Pegaso.

El Unicornio gruño y miro con rabia al Pony blanco, lo tomo del cuello, lo levanto y lo golpeo contra la pared con fuerza – Dime, a donde se la llevaron! – dijo el Unicornio enojado – No.. no estamos.. no estamos autorizados para.. hablar – dijo el Pony herido.  
El Unicornio gruño de nuevo y abrió la puerta con magia, tomo al Pony y lo llevo adentro, lo aventó hacia adentro y cerró la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, solo se miraba una pequeña luz producida por el cuerno del Unicornio que estaba listo para atacar – Te lo preguntare una sola vez mas, que es lo que está pasando aquí? A donde se la llevaron? – dijo el Unicornio, el Pony lo miraba con miedo pero después suspiro y no dijo – No.. no hablare – el Unicornio enfurecido seguía cargando un ataque y algo dentro de su capa empezó a brillar, pero el cerro los ojos y suspiro, el brillo desapareció y abrió los ojos mirando al Pony con enojo y solo dijo – Bien –. Tomo al Pony y lo lanzo por la ventana con tanta fuerza que se pegó con la pared de la casa de enfrente. El Unicornio salió y le dijo – Si no vas a hablar entonces será mejor que no te vea aquí de nuevo – el Pony empezó a sangrar y no podía levantarse, el Unicornio se acercó a él y le dijo casi gritando – Que haces? Te dije que te vayas! – el Pony con todas sus fuerzas se levantó y se fue casi arrastrándose.

El Unicornio miro alrededor y dijo en voz baja – Que es lo que estará pasando aquí? – no sabía qué hacer, así que siguió al Pony para ver de dónde venía.  
Fue un camino corto, pero tardado porque lo estaba siguiendo sin que se diera cuenta. Empezó a subir una montaña y cando llego a la cima vio el imperio, el Unicornio lo vio por un momento y después regreso de donde venía, pero mientras caminaba escucho un grito de un Pony blanco – Atrápenlo! – y de repente llegaron varios Ponys blancos, uno corría hacia el con un arma para electrocutarlo, pero el Unicornio lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara tirándolo, tomo el arma que tenía el Pony y ataco a otros dos Ponys que venían hacia él y mientras estaba volteado llego otro y lo electrocuto, el Unicornio adolorido lo pateo con las patas traseras tirándolo y dejándolo inconsciente, y con su cuerno levanto otras armas que traían los Ponys y les apunto, los Ponys se detuvieron y lo miraron y el Unicornio, mirando a los Ponys, pensó una estrategia rápido y les lanzo las armas mientras corría, pudo electrocutar a unos pocos Ponys, pero muchos otros lo persiguieron.

Corrió hacia la ciudad y los Ponys lo estaban persiguiendo, el Unicornio miro hacia atrás para ver cuentos lo seguían y mientras estaba volteado aparecieron más enfrente de él. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto se detuvo y se dio cuenta que estaba acorralado, había muchos Ponys blancos ahí y los Ponys que estaban dentro de las casas escondidos se asomaron por las ventanas asustados, pero no podían dejar de ver.

Los Ponys blancos estaban parados mirando al Unicornio listos para atacar y de repente salió un Pony blanco con traje blanco, diferente al resto, y dijo – Así que creías que podías llegar de la nada y atacarnos? – el Unicornio no dijo nada, solo miraba al Pony – No eres más que un estúpido Pony con cuerno, no eres nada para nosotros! – el Unicornio sonrió y dijo – Entonces porque trajeron a varios de ustedes para detenerme? – el Pony quito su sonrisa y el Unicornio completo – Además, lo único que quería era saber qué es lo que pasa, pero todos me atacaron – el Pony volvió a sonreír y dijo – De verdad crees que vamos a decirte que es lo que queremos? Podría arruinar los planes del dictador – el Unicornio dijo – Así que hay un dictador eh, bueno, quiero hablar con el – Todos empezaron a reír y el Pony dijo – Crees que te dejaremos hablar con él? Ni siquiera mereces saber su nombre – y mientras decía esto último desvió la mirada un poco y guiño el ojo y uno de los Ponys de atrás se acercó silenciosamente y electrocuto al Unicornio, el grito y pateo al Pony, pero todos corrieron hacia el para electrocutarlo, el Unicornio no podía hacer nada porque había muchos de ellos y solo se oían los gritos de dolor.

Había muchos Ponys encima de él y no paraban de electrocutarlo, solo se miraba un brillo muy ligero y el Pony les dijo – Basta – mientras avanzaba hacia él, pero no paraban – Basta! – grito y todos se apartaron. El Unicornio estaba tirado, parecía inconsciente, y el Pony se acercó, bajo la cabeza y dijo  
– Que tonto fuiste al pensar que.. – el Unicornio levanto las patas delanteras tomando al Pony de la cabeza y lo golpeó fuertemente en el suelo, los otros Ponys corrieron hacia el de nuevo pero el Unicornio se levantó y tenía un brillo blanco en sus ojos y en su Cutie Mark, dio un golpe al suelo mientras su cuerno brillaba e hizo un ataque que alejo a los Ponys fuera de él golpeando unos contra paredes o el suelo, después con su cuerno levanto al Pony con traje blanco y lo lanzo con fuerza a una pared que estaba algo lejos, lo lanzo con tanta fuerza que le hizo grietas a la pared, y antes de que el Pony abriera los ojos el Unicornio corrió hacia el muy rápido y lo golpeo con fuerza destruyendo la pared. El Pony muy herido le pregunto – Quien…. Eres? – el Unicornio respiro muy profundo y el brillo en sus ojos desapareció lentamente y le dijo – Ni siquiera mereces saber mi nombre, ahora vete! – el Unicornio salió de la casa en la que estaba por el agujero que hizo en la pelea y miro a lo lejos que los Ponys blancos estaban huyendo mientras el Pony blanco difícilmente caminaba.

Desoques el Unicornio noto que un Pony estaba mirándolo por la ventana y fue para halla. La Pony aterrada le dijo a unos niños que estaban ahí – Rápido niños, escóndanse – cuando el Unicornio toco la puerta la Pony la abrió un poco y dijo con miedo – Por favor, no me lastimes – – Lamento que hayas visto eso, solo quería algo de información – dijo el Unicornio con tono serio y la Pony dijo – Yo no sé nada, por favor, no nos hagas daño – lo decía casi llorando del miedo.

Después Prettyquen salió de la casa de enfrente, con miedo, pero segura dijo – Tú no eres de por aquí cierto? – El Unicornio volteo y camino hacia ella. Prettyquen dio un paso hacia atrás y el Unicornio pregunto – Quien eres? – Prettyquen dijo – Soy Pret..quien eres tú? – – Entiendo que me tengas miedo o desconfianza después de lo que paso, pero necesito que me ayudas a entender que pasa – dijo el Unicornio – No eres el único que necesita ayuda, por si no lo has notado, estamos bajo una esclavitud y estamos atrapados aquí – dijo Prettyquen molesta y el Unicornio le dijo – Bien, si tú me explicas todo yo te ayudare, bueno, los ayudare – Prettyquen asentó con la cabeza y dijo – Pero primero necesito saber tu nombre – el Unicornio suspiro y le contesto – Drarkusss – – Bien, yo soy Prettyquen, pasa – y entraron a su casa.

Prettyquen comenzó a contarle todo lo que ha estado pasando a Drarkusss, y mientras le contaba los Ponys blancos heridos le contaron a Vossler lo que paso, Zet estaba ahí escuchando todo – Bien,

váyanse – dijo Vossler mientras se daba vuelta – Pero.. a dónde? – dijo uno de los Ponys blancos – A donde sea. No me importa – respondió Vossler. Cuando los Ponys se fueron Zet dijo – Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer no? – – Si – dijo Vossler, tomo un radio y aviso a todos los Ponys blancos que estaban en la ciudad – Atención, necesito que regresen de inmediato, eviten a cualquiera que se les aparezca – Zet dijo casi gritando – Que demonios estás haciendo!? Tenemos que enviar a muchos más para capturar a ese Unicornio! – – Tranquilo Zet, necesitamos una estrategia, no todo es atacar sin pensar – dijo Vossler, Zet solo hizo un ruido de disgusto.

Cuando Prettyquen termino de contarle todo a Drarkusss el no supo que decir – Yo creo que como eres nuevo aquí todos los otros Ponys te temían, estamos tan asustados por cómo están las cosas que ya no confían en nadie – dijo Prettyquen y Drarkusss respondió – Lo entiendo, pero tiene que haber una forma de ganarme su confianza – – Para que quieres su confianza? – pregunto Prettyquen – Tengo la intención de enfrentarme a ese dictador, pero necesitare ayuda, no creo poder hacerlo solo – dijo Drarkusss y Prettyquen le pregunto – Entonces si venias a enfrentarte al dictador porque vienes solo? – Drarkusss suspiro y dijo – No, yo viene aquí buscando.. algo.. pero por ahora que me dijiste esto no puedo irme sin ayudarte.. ayudarlos – Prettyquen bajo la mirada y dijo – Bien, vi cómo te enfrentaste a esos Ponys blancos, ayúdame a salir y acompáñame con alguien para convencerlos y que nos ayuden –.  
Prettyquen y Drarkusss salieron, pero Prettyquen se movía despacio y con miedo – Que sucede? – pregunto Drarkusss – Hace mucho que no salgo, y desde que vi lo que le hicieron a mi amiga.. – dijo Prettyquen, pero no completo la frase porque empezó a llorar, Drarkusss se acercó a ella y le levanto la cabeza, la miro a los ojos y le dijo – No te preocupes, estás conmigo, y no dejare que te hagan daño – Prettyquen lo miro y lo abrazo. De repente llegaron nueve de esos Ponys blancos corriendo, Drarkusss soltó a Prettyquen y se puso en posición de ataque y le dijo a Prettyquen – Escóndete – Prettyquen corrió dentro de s casa y cuando los Ponys blancos estaban cerca de Drarkusss se detuvieron y uno de ellos dijo – No atacaremos, solo déjanos pasar – Drarkusss lo pensó por un momento y asentó con la cabeza, pero siempre listo para atacar.

Cuando los Ponys se alejaron Prettyquen salió corriendo con Drarkusss y le dijo – Vamos, tenemos que convencer a los demás – los dos fueron a varias casas a avisarles de el plan que tenía Drarkusss para atacar al dictador, muchos dudaron de el ya que tenían miedo de confiar en alguien desconocido, pero por eso estaba Prettyquen, para convencerlos.  
Cuando estaban en la última casa a la que iban a ir Drarkusss dijo – Bien, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa tengo que ver como es ese imperio – – Espera, iras para allá? – dijo Prettyquen asustada – Así es, pero descuida, no tienes que venir.. puede ser peligroso – contesto Drarkusss – Pero.. – Prettyquen empezó a preocuparse mas – Prométeme que regresares sano y salvo – Drarkusss se acercó a ella y le dijo – Lo prometo – después salió y se dirigió hacia el imperio.

Como ya sabía el camino no tardo tanto en llegar. Cando tan estaba arriba de la montaña mirando el imperio empezó a rodearlo por encima de la montaña buscando algún punto ciego o alguna posición de ataque.

Vossler y Zet estaban viendo a un Unicornio por una pantalla – Llamare a los guardias para que ataquen – dijo Zet – No.. Quiero ver que es lo que hace – dijo Vossler – Que no ves que esta solo!? Podemos atacar! – dijo Zet gritando con furia. Vossler sin dejar de ver la pantalla grito – Silencio! – Zet lo miro y se alejó.  
Drarkusss termino de dar la vuelta y dijo – No lo puedo creer.. no veo ningún punto débil.. – termino de ver la entrada y completo diciendo – supongo que atacaremos desde aquí – miro la entrada una ultima vez y regreso a la ciudad.

Cuando estaba regresando miro que todos los Ponys estaban fuera, corrió y se acercó a Prettyquen  
– Que es lo que pasa? – pregunto preocupado – Le dije a todos que salga, como ya no hemos visto Ponys blancos te estuvimos esperando aquí afuera – dijo Prettyquen. Drarkusss0 noto que todos lo estaban mirando, entonces se acercó un poco y dijo en voz alta – Estuve revisando todo el perímetro y no pude encontrar ninguna posición de ataque.. – hizo una pequeña pausa y miro a Prettyquen y termino diciendo – Atacaremos por enfrente – todos los Ponys empezaron a mirarse entre si preocupados y confundidos. Prettyquen se acercó a Drarkusss y le pregunto – Estas seguro de esto? – – Es la única forma – contesto Drarkusss, se hacer de nuevo al grupo de Ponys gritando cada vez con un tono más alto – Ya están cansados de esto, ya están cansados de este dictador, acaso no quieren sus vidas de vuelta!? – todos los Ponys gritaron – Si! – – Entonces no hay tiempo que perder! – grito Drarkusss.

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia el imperio. Cuando llegaron a la montaña no había nadie afuera, los Ponys que estaban en las torres ya no estaban, pero nadie lo noto, todos estaban concentrados en el ataque. Drarkusss grito – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que les quitaron su libertad! Los obligaron a poner su fe en la corrupción! Es hora de tomar lo que es nuestro! – los Ponys comenzaron a bajar la montaña y Drarkusss lanzo un rayo que derrumbo la puerta del cerco.

Prettyquen se acercó a Drarkusss y le pregunto – Crees que funcione? – Drarkusss, sin mirarla, dijo – Debemos estar al pendiente de todo – y después corrió hacia adentro. Cuando paso por el cerco caído los otros Ponys lograron abrir la puerta del imperio, abriéndole el paso a Drarkusss, y cuando estaba al frente grito – No se separen del grupo! Si llega alguien no duden en atacar y lo mas importante, no se queden solos! – el enorme grupo de Ponys se separaron en muchos grupos, y Prettyquen fue con Drarkusss y le dijo – Yo voy contigo! – – No! T busca a t amiga! Yo iré con el dictador! – le respondió Drarkusss mientras se alejaba.

Mientras Drarkusss corría por un pasillo se dio cuenta que todo estaba vacío, no había ningún guardia ahí, y de repente apareció Zet enfrente de el – Quien eres tú? – dijo Drarkusss, Zet comino hacia el mientras reía y cuando estaba a una distancia cercana le dijo – Creíste que sería tan fácil llegar y derrotarnos? – – T eres el dictador? Déjame decirte que tus guardias no sirven de nada, así que si no dejas de aterrorizas a los Ponys no durare en hacerte daño! – le dijo Drarkusss, Zet empezó a reír y le dijo – No, yo no soy el dictador, y tú no eres nada para mi – Drarkusss gruño y se puso en posición de ataque, Zet dijo – Aun con tu magia avanzada no podrás vencerme, de hecho, pedo vencerte sin siquiera usar magia, sin siquiera moverme de aquí – Quiero verlo – dijo Drarkusss, Zet sonrió y dijo – Bien.. – y se abrieron unas puertas del techo de donde salieron unos Pegasos guardias rodeando a Drarkusss.

Drarkusss miro alrededor y dijo – Que cobarde – Zet sonrió y le dijo – Que piensas hacer ahora? – Drarkusss sonrió y dijo – Esto.. – empezó a cargar un ataque pero los Pegasos se acercaron con armas aún más potentes que los otros electrocutándolo, Drarkusss grito de dolor haciendo que perdiera el poder. Drarkusss herido dijo – Si estuvieras solo ya te habría derrotado – – Si pelearas conmigo ya estarías muerto, pero por ahora te quieren vivo – dijo Zet, Drarkusss intento cargar otro ataque pero los Pegasos lo electrocutaban – Lo único que tienes que hacer es rendirte – dijo Zet mientras sonreía – Eres un tonto si crees que me rendiré – dijo Drarkusss – No te preocupes, ya te rendirás – dijo Zet y a lo lejos se escuchó que Prettyquen grito – Drarkusss! – Drarkusss volteo y venían unos Pegasos con Prettyquen capturada, cuando llegaron la tiraron y la electrocutaron – No! – grito Drarkusss, se levantó pero muchos Pegasos lo electrocutaron al mismo tiempo, Drarkusss, con trabajo para respirar, dijo – Esta bien.. Déjenla ir y tómenme a mí – Prettyquen grito – Noo! No puedes rendirte! No ahora! – Drarkusss volteo a ver a Prettyquen con una cara triste y luego lo golpearon en la cabeza y callo desmayado.

Zet comenzó a reír y dijo – Enciérrenlo! – y los Pegasos lo levantaron y se lo llevaron a un cuarto al que solo se podía acceder volando, luego se acercó a Prettyquen sonriendo y ella, mientras estaba sostenida de por los Pegasos, dijo – Que me harás? Vas a desaparecerme como lo has estado haciendo con los otros? – Zet dijo – No es mala idea – y llego un Pegaso y le dijo a Zet – Emm.. El dictador quiere verlo – Zet quito su sonrisa y dijo – Bien.. Llévenla a ya saben dónde, y tu ven conmigo – Zet se alejó junto con el Pegaso a donde Vossler mientras que los Pegasos estaban llevando a Prettyquen a un lugar desconocido.

Estaban caminando por un pasillo y luego un Pony blanco llego y les dijo – El dictador me ordeno venir por esta Unicornio – los Pegasos se miraron entre si – Bueno, si no me la entregan tendrá que hablar con el dictador – dijo el Pony, pero los Pegasos se la entregaron y se alejaron – Que me harás? – dijo Prettyquen, el Pony no dijo nada y la llevo afuera. Cuando salieron Prettyquen noto que la puerta del cerco estaba levantada y había unos Pegasos en las torres, el Pony les grito – Oigan! Abran las puertas! – uno de los Pegasos dijo – A dónde vas con esa Unicornio? – – El dictador me dio instrucciones, yo solo las sigo! – grito el Pony. Los Pegasos abrieron las puertas y los dos salieron. Cuando se habían ido uno de los Pegasos dijo – será mejor que le pregunte al dictador sobre esto –.  
Cuando Zet llego con Vossler le dijo – Que es lo que quieres? – – De que hablas? – dijo Vossler – Este Pegaso me dijo que me hablabas – dijo Zet enojado – Este.. Un Pony blanco me dijo que le digiera a Zet que le hablaba – dijo el Pegaso nervioso – Yo no te he hablado, tengo cosas más importantes que  
hacer – dijo Vossler volviendo a lo suyo, Zet miro hacia abajo pensando y después corrió a gran velocidad a la entrada, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el Pegaso de la torre, lo tomo del cuello y lo puso contra la pared – Un Pony blanco salió con una Unicornio!? – dijo con mucha fría, el Pegaso con miedo dijo – E.. E.. S.. Si…. – el cuerno de Zet empezó a brillar y se miró como electricidad, empezó a gritar de furia y soltó un rayo al aire que se pudo ver desde la ciudad.

Zet volvió con Vossler, abrió la puerta con fuerza y Vossler enojado pero sin voltear le grito – Te dije que no me molestaras! – Zet, con un tono serio, dijo – Tenemos un traidor – Vossler volteo con Zet y solo lo miro.

Mientras, Prettyquen y el Pony blanco estaban volviendo a la ciudad – Cuanto más me vas a seguir? – dijo Prettyquen molesta – No quieres mi ayuda o qué? – dijo el Pony, Prettyquen se detuvo y suspiro, volteo a ver al Pony y le dijo – Hablas enserio? Tú y tus amigos han estado complicándonos la vida –

– Bueno, no tenía elección, si no hacia lo que decían quien saber que me iban hacer.. Y no son mis  
amigos – dijo el Pony y Prettyquen molesta dijo – No me importa lo que te iban hacer, no tenían por qué hacernos esto! – – Créeme, yo también estoy en contra de lo que hacen, porque crees que los traicione? – dijo el Pony – Espera, que? – dijo Prettyquen confundida – Cuando supe que atacarían sabía que era el momento de atacar también, yo le dijo a los Ponys de las torres que esperaran adentro, yo fui quien despejo el área para que ustedes hagan lo suyo, pero cuando me di cuenta que Zet había capturado a ese Unicornio supe que tenía que sacarlos a todos – explico el Pony y Prettyquen sorprendida y confundida dijo – No puedo creerlo.. y si pudiste sacarlos a todos? – el Pony asentó con la cabeza y dijo – De echo todos están en la ciudad, vamos – y empezaron a cambiar de nuevo.

Mientras caminaban el Pony dijo – Por cierto, me llamo Zack y tú? – Prettyquen dijo sin voltear – Para que quieres saber? – – Bueno, ahora que te salve y estamos juntos en esto pensé que podrá saber tu nombre – dijo Zack, pero Prettyquen dijo – Ya casi llegamos – evitando la pregunta, y después de eso ya nadie dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad Prettyquen noto que todo estaba solo, no había nadie afuera, así que fueron a la casa de un anciano, pero tampoco había nadie – No hay nadie – dijo Prettyquen y fueron a otra cosa, y mientras caminaban Prettyquen pensó – Sera que este Pony me haya mentido y esto sea una trampa? –. Cuando estaban cerca de la casa la puerta se abrió y salió una Pony que le grito a Prettyquen  
– Cuidado! Detrás de ti! – Prettyquen volteo y dijo – Oh, descuida, el me ayudo a escapar – la Pony dudo y Zack le dijo – Enserio, yo traicione al dictador.. de hecho.. – y se quitó el traje negro que traía y después continuo diciendo – Si me permiten entrar responderé sus dudas con la información que tengo, pero si quieren que me quede aquí afuera entenderé – Prettyquen lo miro y dijo – Esta bien, tengo que hablar de algunas cosas en privado.. así que si te puede quedar aquí.. – Zack bajo las orejas y dijo – Oh.. claro.. esta bien.. esperare aquí afuera – y Prettyquen entro.

Paso un tiempo mientras ellas platicaban y Prettyquen dijo – Todo se siente diferente sin Drarkusss  
aquí – – Como diferente? – pregunto la Pony – No lo sé, me siento menos segura.. Cuando él estaba aquí sentía que estaba a salvo, creía que ya estábamos cerca del final de la tiranía del dictador.. pero lo capturaron – dijo Prettyquen triste – Creo que sé a qué te refieres, pero por lo menos pudiste salir de ese lugar – dijo la Pony intentando animarla – Supongo.. – dijo Prettyquen, después hizo una pausa y dijo – Este Pony según cambio, tal vez podamos sacarle algo de información, no crees? – la Pony sorprendida dijo – Dices que lo dejaras entrar? – Prettyquen se levantó y dijo – Si –, se dirigió a la puerta y Zack seguía ahí sentado, Prettyquen abrió la puerta y le dijo – Emm.. podrías entrar? – Zack volteo a mirarla y dijo – Claro –. Ya adentro, Prettyquen le dijo – Tu dijiste que responderías nuestras dudas – Zack asintió con la cabeza y Prettyquen le pregunto – Entonces que le harán al Unicornio que capturaron? – – Bueno, creo que habían dicho algo de hacer pruebas con el – dijo Zack – Como que pruebas? Qué tipo de pruebas? – pregunto Prettyquen preocupada – Bueno, había escuchado que otros guardias le contaron a Vossler que ese Unicornio tenía un poder especial y él quería captarlo para ver cuanta fuerza tiene.. no estoy seguro que tipos de pruebas pero se que pueden lastimarlo seriamente – explico Zack y la Pony dijo confundida – Quien es Vossler? – y Zack le contestó – Así se llama el dictador, pero él quiere que se dirijan a él como "dictador".

Prettyquen se entristeció y dijo – Bueno.. y que sabes de los Ponys desaparecidos? A donde los llevan!? Que hacen con ellos!? – Zack tardó en responder esta vez y dijo – La verdad no sabía que había Ponys desaparecidos.. – Prettyquen y la otra Pony gritaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidas – Que!? – – Verán.. hay dos tipos de Ponys guardias, los exteriores y los interiores, los interiores siempre están dentro protegiendo la fortaleza y son los que siempre saben cuáles son los planes, etc., yo era interior, es por eso que se todo esto. Y los exteriores son los que pueden salir, de hecho los exteriores son los que vinieron por ustedes en un principio, antes de que todo empezara, pero yo nunca escuche que alguien mandara a capturar Ponys – respondió Zack – Entonces porque los capturaron? – se preguntó Prettyquen. Paso un tiempo y la otra Pony dijo – Notaron que ya no hay de esos Ponys guardias  
afuera? – Zack salió y no miro a nadie.

Mientras, cuando llegaron todos los Ponys guardias con Vossler todos se formaron en cuarto grande. En el centro estaba Ponys blancos y en los lados los Pegasos. Paso poco tiempo cuando Vossler y Zet aparecieron. Vossler empezó a hablar diciendo – Tengo malas noticias.. Al parecer hay un traidor. Este era un guardia interior que escapo con una Unicornio y es de suma importancia encontrarlo antes de que arruine los planes. Todos los Ponys guardias irán a la ciudad en su búsqueda sean interiores o exteriores, siéntanse libres de revisar dentro de las casas si es necesario, pero tráiganlo vivo y no se atrevan a volver sin él, y los Pegasos se quedaran aquí! Los de la parte derecha estarán rodeando la fortaleza por si llega a aparecer por aquí y los de la izquierda se quedaran aquí adentro haciendo lo suyo. Sé que con esto nos quedaremos con mucha menos protección, pero ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrarlo. Eso es todo –.

Cuando los Pegasos estaban por salir Zet apareció, ellos se inclinaron y Zet dijo – Ustedes tres, tengo algo que decirles, los demás sigan su camino –. Cuando se fueron Zet sonrió y le dijo a los Pegasos  
– Escuchen, tengo un trabajo especial para ustedes – los Pegasos se miraron entre si confundidos y Zet continuo diciendo – Quiero que encuentren a la Unicornio que escapo con el traidor, y la maten – los Pegasos se quedaron sorprendidos y nerviosos y uno de ellos dijo – Pero.. No podemos hacerlo – Zet quito la sonrisa de su rostro y pregunto – Porque no? – – Bueno, si se enteran entones quien sabe que nos harán.. – dijo uno de los Pegasos, Zet volvió a sonreír diciendo – No se preocupen por eso, ustedes hagan lo que les diga y todo saldrá bien – los Pegasos lo pensaron por un momento y aceptaron – Bien, les tengo unos trajes y armas para que no sepan quienes son, y si Vossler pregunta sobre esto ustedes no saben nada – dijo Zet mientras se alejaba – Oh, y una cosa más.. No me importa si la matan dentro de una casa o afuera mientras todos los ven, solo háganlo – lo dijo con una voz muy seria.

Los Ponys blancos volvieron a la ciudad y el miedo volvió para todos en ella. Los Ponys blancos se separaron en varios grupos y fueron a buscar al traidor, tocaron la perta de una casa y una Pegaso abrió la puerta – Pedo ayudarlos? – pregunto nerviosa y uno de los Ponys blancos dijo – Estamos buscando un Pony blanco – la Pegaso volteo detrás de ella y dijo – Aquí no hay ningún Pony – mientras volteaba de nuevo a verlos y uno de ellos dijo – Bien, si no lo encontramos entraremos a revisar – y se fueron a otra casa.  
Zack noto que los guardias regresaron a la ciudad y le dijo a Prettyquen – Emm.. Creo que vienen a buscarnos – Prettyquen se asustó y miro por la ventana y venia un pequeño grupo de Ponys guardias y le pregunto a la Pony que estaba con ellos – No tienes un lugar para escondernos? – la Pony lo pensó por un momento y dijo – No, pero pueden esconderse debajo de esa cama – Zack y Prettyquen corrieron a esconderse y justo tocaron la puerta los Ponys guardias.

La Pony abrió la puerta nerviosa y uno de los Ponys blancos dijo seriamente – Estamos buscando un Pony blanco – – Bueno.. aquí no hay nadie, como pueden ver, estoy sola – respondió la Pony y el Pony blanco se quedó mirando la casa por un momento y dijo – Si no lo encontramos volveremos a revisar su casa – y después de esto se fueron. Zack y Prettyquen salieron y ella dijo – Estuvo cerca – y enseguida dijo Zack – No podemos quedarnos escondidos aquí por siempre, tenemos que encontrar otro escondite–.

Mientras los Ponys buscaban en la ciudad, tres Pegasos volaban por encima de las nubes, aterrizaron en un punto donde no había de esos Ponys guardias y fueron a la casa más cercana, golpearon la puerta abriéndola y todos dentro de ella se quedaron mirando a estos Pegasos con trajes raros, estos estaban buscando por toda la casa hasta que un Pony adulto pregunto – Se les perdió algo? – pero los Pegasos no contestaron y solo se fueron, y cuando salieron volaron a las nubes de nuevo.  
Los Pegasos no bajaban hasta que hubiera un punto sin los Ponys blancos, se quedaron volando y cuando había un lugar libre volvieron a bajar. La Pony le dijo a Zack y Prettyquen que se volvieran a esconder y estos Pegasos abrieron la puerta, la Pony dijo – Ya les había dicho que aquí no hay nadie! – y uno de los Pegasos la empujo diciendo – A un lado –, los Pegasos buscaban por todas partes y Prettyquen se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.  
Dos Pegasos se dirigieron a la puerta pero el otro, mirando a donde estaban escondidos Zack y Prettyquen, dijo – Esperen.. –, camino hacia ellos y Zack susurro – Hasta aquí el esconderse, lista para correr? – Prettyquen asustada dijo – Que!? – – Corre! – grito Zack aventándole la cama al Pegaso, el grito – Atrápenlos! – pero ya habían salido de la casa. Los Pegasos volaron a gran velocidad hacia ellos y los Ponys blancos notaron que algo estaba pasando, así que corrieron hacia allá. Uno de los Pegasos se separó de los otros dos y se elevó a la nubes, y cuando los Ponys guardias estaba cerca grito uno de ellos – Es el traidor! – y corrieron más rápido.  
Prettyquen pregunto – Que hacemos ahora!? – – Sigue corriendo! – respondió Zack, de repente callo el Pegaso frente a ellos, Zack se detuvo, saco 2 aparatos eléctricos y electrocuto a los Pegasos que están detrás de ellos en el cuello – Que haces con esas cosas? – pregunto Prettyquen – No creías que escape sin mis armas, verdad? – y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban siendo rodeados por los otros Ponys guardias, Zack le dijo a Prettyquen – Muy bien, quédate detrás de mí– mientras sostenía sus armas y miraba a los Ponys blancos – Emm.. Zack..? – dijo Prettyquen asustada, Zack volteo y miro que el Pegaso saco n arma de lo que parecía una muñequera, era un cuchillo largo que podía ser disparado y le estaba apuntando a Prettyquen. Ella se quedó paralizada por el miedo y el Pegaso disparo sin pensarlo, Zack soltó sus armas y empujo a Prettyquen gritando – Noo! – y Zack callo sangrando, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, el Pegaso miro lo que había hecho, estaba confundido, pero cargo otro cuchillo para dispararle a Prettyquen y los Ponys blancos gritaron – Tiene otro cuchillo! – y todos fueron por él, Prettyquen grito – Zack! – y el, retorciéndose por el dolor, dijo – Corre.. Escóndete.. – – No puedo dejarte aquí – dijo Prettyquen, Zack sonrió y le dijo – No te preocupes, estaré bien.. Corre! – y Prettyquen corrió sin voltear atrás, todos estaban golpeando al Pegaso y noto que los otros dos Pegasos ya se estaban yendo, así que en una oportunidad se elevó y voló hacia las nubes.

Uno de los Ponys blancos dijo – Tendremos que avisarle al dictador sobre esto – – Y qué hacemos con el cuerpo del traidor? – pregunto otro Ponty guardia – El dictador quería que se lo lleváramos no? –

Cuando los Ponys blancos llegaron con Vossler se inclinaron y digieren – Encontramos al traidor, pero, lo mataron.. – Vossler se sorprendió y pregunto – Quien? – – No lo sabemos, llegaron unos Pegasos con trajes extraños que querían matar a una Unicornio que estaba con él, pero el traidor se sacrificó por ella y después de eso fuimos por el pero escaparon y volaron a las nubes – Vossler se quedó pensando por un momento y dijo – Váyanse – se dio la vuelta y fue a un cuarto que estaba en una parte elevada, donde solo los Pegasos podían entrar.

Vossler entro a la habitación donde estaba Drarkusss, era una habitación mediana, había diez Pegasos ahí en unas computadoras y Drarkusss estaba amarrado de las patas, así no se movería, estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo y parcia golpeado, estaba casi desmayándose, pero intentaba mantenerse consiente.  
Vossler camino hacia él y le dijo – No sé qué es lo que tramas, pero sé que sabes algo acerca del traidor o esos Pegasos – Drarkusss, con trabajo para hablar, dijo –No sé de qué hablas – Vossler lo miro y dijo  
– A mí no me engañas, algo tramas, pero no entiendo porque enviaste al traidor y luego a los Pegasos a matarlo – Drarkusss dijo – Yo no he enviado a nadie, y yo nunca mataría a nadie – Vossler dijo – Esto no se quedara así, descubriré que es lo que tramas – Drarkusss no dijo nada, solo respiraba fuerte, Vossler continuo diciendo – No importa que sea lo que trames, tus planes no funcionaran y nosotros saldremos victoriosos – dijo esto mientras salía de la habitación.


End file.
